Nucleic acid digital data storage is a stable approach for encoding and storing information for long periods of time, with data stored at higher densities than magnetic tape or hard drive storage systems. Additionally, digital data stored in nucleic acid molecules that are stored in cold and dry conditions can be retrieved as long as 60,000 years later or longer.
To access digital data stored in nucleic acid molecules, the nucleic acid molecules may be sequenced. As such, nucleic acid digital data storage may be an ideal method for storing data that is not frequently accessed but may have a high volume of information to be stored or archived for long periods of time.
Current methods rely on encoding the digital information (e.g., binary code) into base-by-base nucleic acids sequences, such that the base to base relationship in the sequence directly translates into the digital information (e.g., binary code). Sequencing of digital data stored in base-by-base sequences that can be read into bit-streams or bytes of digitally encoded information can be error prone and costly to encode since the cost of de novo base-by-base nucleic acid synthesis can be expensive. Opportunities for new methods of performing nucleic acid digital data storage may provide approaches for encoding and retrieving data that are less costly and easier to commercially implement.